Blood on your hands
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Someone is dead, and someone inside NCIS committed murder. Who was it? Who will reveal the secret? Who will the revellation put in danger? Some pairings are there if you look closely!


_Sarah David was sat in front of Jenny. Both in pyjamas, after Sarah had awoken in a sweat due to yet another nightmare. Jen hugged her tightly, "Heyyy It's okay, I promise you"_

_Sarah sobbed, "Don't go" she said clinging to her. Jen had been like a mother to her since the death of Caitlin Todd._

_Jen cupped her cheek and smiled, "I promise you, I will never ever leave you, I love you and I am not going anywhere" she said softly_

_Sarah smiled faintly, happy with that answer and trusting her to tell the truth, she let Jen pull her back into the bed, and curled up with her, as Jen held her 'daughter' close to her._

That was over one years ago now. Three days before Jen's death, and three days before the nightmare had begun. Sarah no longer trusted a word that came from anyone's mouth. She no longer felt comfortable around anyone, and no longer spoke a single word to anyone. People who knew her before knew that it was her way of dealing with trauma and those who met her afterwards simply guessed that she could not speak.

Sarah sat outside Jen's old office, wearing a pair of jeans and a white summer top, along with her dark sunshades. Her hair cascaded down and around her shoulders, blowing slightly as the cold air from the air conditioning hit her hair. Her feet were perfectly poised as to stop her ankles from hurting in the high-heeled stiletto's that she was wearing. Her star of David and her heart locket glittered in the warm sunlight that shone in through the window of the bullpen. The reflections from the gold jewellery cause patterns to dance upon the ceiling above her. She sat like this sometimes, just like she used to when she would wait for Jen to come out of a meeting. It was as though she was still waiting for her to return, even though part of her knew she would never see her face again, nor hear her voice again, she always held out the hope. She was slowly coming to terms with Jenny's death, but it was still a very raw subject not only for her, but also the team.

Since the late director's death a lot of things had happened. Sarah's mother; Ziva had been sent back to Israel when the team had been split up, which had made it worse for Sarah, because at that point she needed her mother,but when she wasn't there she had no-one. So she withdrew into herself and that is how she stopped talking. The last words were spoken moments before she discovered Jen's fate that dreadful day. Since then she had not even uttered a single word to anyone. The team had been split up, nothing was right.

Sarah had reverted to hiding in the gap which was in the wall between MTAC and the director's office. A gap that had become like a safety haven, somewhere that was not on the plans of the NCIS building but it was there, and she hid there. She could see into both rooms from where she lay on randomly sprawled blankets. She lay there in the dark and silence, left to her own thoughts and her own tears. For she would not let a single tear fall in front of anyone, she did not want to seem vulnerable or even weak. So she hid from the world and hid her pain deep within her soul.

She was aware of Leon standing in front of her, but refused to acknowledge him. Leon knelt down to her level, "Sarah?"

Sarah blanked him, and pretended that he did not exist, which he should have taken as a sign to shut up and leave her alone, but being the toothpick chewing prick that he was, he did not understand the concept of that.

Director Vance sighed, "Sarah are you okay?" he gently shook her shoulder and reached for her shades.

Her reactions were a lot quicker than he had expected and the force of which she used shocked him to the core. She grabbed his hand firmly and pushed it away, which in turn knocked him to the ground, and almost falling down the stairs that led to the bullpen. "Don't touch me!" she almost growled at him with more venom than any dangerous snake in the world.

Vance was feeling pretty confident as he towered above her, trying to intimidate her once more, not knowing that Sarah's parents were standing behind him. Gibbs looked furious, knowing that he had upset his daughter, "What do you think you are doing Vance?"

Sarah looked at her father, her eyes filled with fear and she still seemed as lost as before, but it was worse now, for the pure fear in her eyes, that made her seem more child like. She picked up the shades that Vance had knocked to the floor, and slipped them back on, knowing her parents had seen the red rims around her eyes from the constant cascade of tears and the drinking that she had begun to do after the late director's death.

Leon turned to him, "I was just seeing if she was okay" he lied, truth be told he wanted to make sure she kept quiet about what she knew of Jen's death. The information that could have him and ten other men arrested for Jen's death. Leon had blackmailed her into silence and threatened her since the day that Jen died. Another reason why she could not talk. If she did not keep quiet then he would kill her mother and father just like he killed Jenny. She was a petrified child, curled up and backed against a wall, with tears falling from beneath the sunshades that she wore to hide her tears stained face. Ziva knelt beside her and cradled her in her arms, pulling her close to her, and kissing the top of her head.

Gibbs glared at him, knowing it was not the case, he had suspected something was going on but it was the first time that he had seen the way that the new director bullied the young girl, and he was furious at Leon, and wanted to know why he was acting in this manner to a child. A sixteen year old girl that had been through hell all her life and still going through the hell of grief and being bullied.

Ziva looked at her daughter, "Can you tell me what's going on please Sarah?" she asked cupping her child's face and moving Sarah so that she could only see her eyes and not Vance.

Sarah stayed quiet, and Vance rolled his eyes, "You going to keep up this mute act then? The way you act you would think that Jen was a bloody saint!" he said in frustration

Sarah snapped, turning around her fist flying directly at the Director's nose, breaking the bone and causing it to bleed, "Don't you dare talk about her! You have no right! You killed her! You took her away from me, and you hurt her, you have no right to talk bout her! Leave her alone" she screamed at him, as he lay on the floor in a heap.

The agents in the bullpen stared in shock, as did everyone walking past, even Jethro and Ziva stood in pure shock as they heard what the young Israeli shouted. Cynthia stood in the doorway to the director's office, her mouth wide open and the papers she had been carrying were strewn across the floor by her feet. For Vance things only got worse; for the man that had just exited the elevator was the one and only; SecNav.

Sarah broke down in tears, and it was Cynthia that came to first and ran to her side embracing her in her arms and holding her close.

SecNav walked forwards, "Is this true?"

Leon shook his head, "She's just grieving sir, she wants to blame someone and she has never liked me"

SeNav raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing what he was saying, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him, "Yes sir?"

SecNav moved forwards to her and lifted her shades slightly, to look at her eyes, and slid them back down for her, before turning to the director, "If she were lying she would not be in this state, don't you think she would be openly crying if she was faking it?"

Ziva was enraged and wanted to kill Vance, Gibbs saw this in her and grabbed her, pinning her small body to his.

Vance looked at him, "She has no evidence" he tried

SecNav looked at Sarah, "Do you have evidence?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes sir" she said softly

SecNav smiled, "You can call me Jack" he said softly, trying to calm the young Israeli

Sarah smiled faintly, "Yes Jack" she corrected herself

Jack smiled, "Can you show me?"

Sarah nodded and went into the director's office and leant under the couch and pulled away the vent and pulled out a box, aware of everyone's eyes on her, as Ziva, Jethro, Jack, Cynthia, and Vance had followed her. As Tony and Tim had run down to tell Ducky and Abby.

Sarah pulled out the box, inside was enough evidence to put not only Leon away for a long time, but also Jen's father who had been working with Leon on it, and had faked his own death in the past. The box contained; Jens clothing from the shooting, the bullets that were found at the crime scene, the guns that had been used, the phone call scripts from Jasper Shepard and Leon Vance and others that were involved in the redheads death, it included everything that was possible to use as evidence.

Jack smiled at her, "You have done a great job Sarah, I am proud of you" he said gently to her.

Gibbs moved forwards and roughly arrested Leon, on SecNavs orders, and Ziva moved to her daughter, pulling her child into her arms as Sarah sobbed freely.

Tony helped arrest Leon once he had come upstairs, and Abby took the evidence, with Timothy following close behind her. Ducky moved to Sarah and Ziva and offered words of comfort, as Ziva picked up her first born child and sat on the sofa with her in her arms.

Jack smiled, "Don't worry Sarah, he won't be coming back that is for sure"

Sarah didn't hear him, as she sobbed into her mothers shoulder, finally admitting to herself that Jen was gone. Forever.


End file.
